


A Gleeful Slaughter

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: A certain pedophile hunting Violet enters the universe of Misery Loves Company - needless to say, these two very feral dames put an end to a nasty bastard's plot.





	A Gleeful Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VFDBaudelaireFile13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFDBaudelaireFile13/gifts).

> Had the idea of Blood & Vengeance Violet and Misery Loves Company Violet [Made by VFDBaudelaireFile13/Susan (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307649/chapters/48143287)] joining forces to kick Olaf's ass, so here's a sweet lil oneshot of that with some art made by me. :3c
> 
> Violaf shippers die by Suze and I's hands challenge!

Violet Snicket was a feral young woman - ever since her father, Lemony Snicket, was ruthlessly slain in fire by Count Olaf, she’s been hell-bent on protecting her newfound half siblings, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire.

The unfortunate truth was… this may never come to be. Olaf held a lot of power over the teen and her two siblings, and Klaus wasn’t exactly too _ keen _on the idea of killing a man. Though, she didn’t seem to care all that much. Some how… some way.

It was going to happen. Whether her plucky little baby brother liked it or not. Snickets take care of their own.

_ Snickets take care of their own. _

This was the thing that was said to her over and over again by her father. These two were her own, now. She was going to protect them.

She was going to bring justice.

But she was… _ unsure. _

Olaf held a lot of power over them.

She and her siblings were sitting in the dim, damp orphan shack one evening when a faint scream was heard from not far off.

Klaus’s gaze shot up from the dusty book he was reading to the rusted door,

“What… what the fuck was that?”

Sunny shrugged, continuing to chomp down on one of the small crabs. Klaus then sighed as he tried to take it away from her.

Violet slowly got up and looked out the drafty window…

To see a short, dark figure dragging something with ease in one hand. Violet’s heart stopped for a moment,

“That - that can’t be Olaf, right? Or any of his weirdass cronies?” She whispered. Klaus immediately ceased attempting to wrastle the crab from his baby sister’s mouth to run to his elder sister’s side. He peeked out the window,

“N-no, that… that’s not…”

As the figure came into the hazy evening light, the elder sibling’s eyes widened,

“...What in the… hell and… fuck?” Violet muttered. Klaus blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with balled up fists.

There stood a _ far _more feral looking Violet in dark clothing, strapped down to the nines with weapons, holding a dead Nero by the collar. The girl huffed, throwing the body to the ground, then taking one of her pistols and shooting the man one more time for good measure.

“What a pain in my _ fucking _ass.” Her voice came.

Violet Snicket continued to stare at this Violet as Klaus stumbled backward, confused and terrified.

“...Stay here.”

“_ You can’t be fucking SERIOUS, Vi?’ _

“Shut up. I’ll be back.”

She then opened the orphan shack’s door with a flourish, Sunny throwing the crab out the exit way, “Soror?” Which meant, _ “Another Violet? Our odds just got better!” _

Klaus swallowed.

Violet Snicket slowly approached the other Violet,

“You’re… me..?”

Violet Baudelaire smirked,

“You’re damn right, sweetheart. I’m you, _ but far more ready to slaughter a few pedophiles.” _

Violet Snicket swallowed,

“...I..?”

“I came from another world - an alternate universe, really.” Violet Baudelaire explained, “Needless to say, I know he’s here, I know you’re in trouble, I took it upon myself to _ shatter _timespace itself to help you out a bit.”

Violet Snicket’s mouth suddenly turned into a wicked grin,

“You have any other weapons on you I could use?”

Klaus gulped. Sunny clapped her hands in excitement.

Violet Baudelaire chuckled,

“Of course I do, Vi.” She said, throwing her the pistol she had in her hand,

“Now… let’s get this party _ started.” _

* * *

“V-Violet, this- I hate him as much as the next person, but, we can’t… we shouldn’t kill him _ ourselves _!” Klaus spoke fervently as he ran after the two Violets. Sunny was clinging to Klaus’s back like a little koala.

The two Vi’s clearly weren’t listening to him. Instead, they were talking strategy - and how easy this would be. He was waiting for the orphans to run all-night laps, again, and of course, VIolet Snicket was _ quite _tired of doing so. Literally.

“Using a pistol isn’t too hard - we’re both mechanical geniuses, even though I _ do _have an advantage over you with some advanced training…” Violet Baudelaire went on. Violet Snicket cackled, “Trust me, I’ll get it down.”

Klaus eventually gave up.

_ Snickets take care of their own. _

They eventually made it to the battlegrounds, Vivi Bauds handing Vivi Sni a knife to go along with her pistol, just in case. Klaus hid behind a nearby wall.

The sun had set by this point, and ‘Coach Genghis’ was waiting lazily on the bleachers,

“Orphans. You’re _ late. _ Again. You’ll have to run _ extra _fast for that.” Olaf said, going to look at the kids… only to see two Violets with very dangerous looking weapons.

“_ What in the hell-!?” _

Violet Baudelaire began to cackle darkly, “Your karma is here, _ dirty old man, _ I’ve killed you once, _ and oh how I’ll relish in the fact that I get to do it _ ** _again._ ** _ ” _

Olaf stared in abject disbelief and horror. This couldn’t be real. He was just having a very weird, _ very _realistic dream!

“HOOKY, PINCH ME.” Olaf yelled at Fernald.

Fernald merely glanced at him, “B-boss… I don’t… think…”

Violet Baudelaire gave the man a look,

“Fernald, you’re better than this.”

Fernald merely swallowed hard, then running off.

Olaf’s breathing hitched.

Violet Snicket readied her pistol, “This is where it ends, you son of a _ bitch.” _

All Klaus could do was watch. Sunny awaited in bated anticipation for the coming bloodshed.

* * *

The two Violets ran to the left and right as Olaf suddenly stood up to begin an attempted escape. They both wielded their knives, lunging for his legs, slicing at his ankles. He let out a cry of pain as he fell face first into the dirt.

Violet Baudelaire then grabbed him by the hair of his head, stabbing him in the back. Violet Snicket grabbed his arm and severed it with a quick slice of her own blade. Olaf gave a blood curdling scream as Klaus covered his eyes. Sunny cheered.

Violet Baudelaire released her grip on his head and sent a harsh kick to it, Violet Snicket shooting several bullet holes into his back.

His cries of agony were music to their ears.

Violet Snicket then aimed her pistol directly at the disgusting bastard’s head,

“_ Snickets take care of their own.” _

And sent the final killing shot through his skull. Sunny squealed in delight, Klaus peeking through his fingers to see his blood-drenched half-sisters.

Violet Baudelaire grinned, raising a hand to her other self. Violet Snicket clasped her hand onto her’s.

The Baudelaire cackled,

“_ You’re fuckdamn right.” _


End file.
